


A Long Time Coming

by Opticon



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Children, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Reunions, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opticon/pseuds/Opticon
Summary: AJ and Corey finally tie the knot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy it!

It had been almost a decade since the party to save the Empire, as life does people drifted apart and moved on. Joe and Jane got married about a year after. Corey and AJ went off to collage but kept in touch, it didn't seem like their love would last, but it did, or it would.

Berko got picked up by another band, he was still touring with them and doing pretty well for himself. A shock to all was Debra and Mark ending up together. No one saw that coming. Of course, that was what brought everyone back together in a way five years ago, Mark was still working at the Empire with Lucas and hit a patch of ice on his way to work. It had been pretty bad. For awhile they didn't expect him to make it, but when he woke up he cracked jokes at them saying they were allowed to just come home because he was hurt.

"Were a family, as much as any blood." he had spoke with a laugh.

They all parted ways again. The next gathering was to celebrate the birth of Gina's son, with none other than Lucas. No one really saw that either, but they did make a beautiful child together. A little boy named Corey Alexander, named for both Corey and AJ, but jokingly said he was named after _the Coreys_ from the Lost Boys. The last couple years though, it was harder to get in contact, it was Corey that did that best. 

And what did it ten years to the day from the day they all saved the empire? A wedding no less. How AJ had convinced Corey to get married at their old job was anyone's guess, but there was a lot more room with digital music becoming a craze. It was strange for everyone who didn't still work there off and on to see the changes made to the old building Or to have people standing around in isles while Corey made her way down the stairway in her long dress. Her family didn't approve and they all knew it. She was a lawyer now, Harvard graduate... getting married in an old failing record store.

She looked beautiful though in the most pristine white dress, cut a lot like the dress from _November Rain_ which Mark pointed out to Gina, who elbowed him for saying it, but got a laugh out of Debra. Little Corey was their ring bearer, while Joe and Jane's daughter, who was a few years older, and had Jane's bright red hair, was their flower girl.

The vows were exchanged, the bride kissed and a cheer rang through the crowd. It had taken long enough but finally Corey and AJ were getting their fairy tale ending. When the flowers were tossed it was Debra's arms that they landed in, making a face she tossed them back up, Mark rolling from the side as he grinned her way. "No way!" She yelled back at him, when she had tossed them back up, the door had opened to none other than Berko making his way inside. Everyone looked shocked, well everyone but Joe who nodded with a grin. It had taken a bit of work to track old Berko down but him walking in silenced the room of all but Corey's heels as she ran over and hugged him. He was the last person she expected to come to her wedding.

The after party was like nothing anyone expected, Joe and Lucas had rented out a building to keep the store from being trashed. It was their own little gift to the couple. the children were all running around, while Mark and Eddie argued over who got to pick the next song to play. It was like old times but with new beginnings. 

All in all, it had been a pretty amazing day, down to Gina and Berko singing Sugar High one last time for the bride and groom. After the song finished Joe stood up clicking a spoon against his bottle of beer.

"Okay, your numbskull's listen up." He started as Jane rolled her eyes. "It's been a long time since we were all together here, a lot of people worked for me between then and now, hell, Lucas more or less runs everything now. If you can believe that." a 'hey' got yelled across the room. "Anyway, my point, it's about time these two settled down, we only had to hear about it for about fifteen years. And now here we are, look at us all. Life moves on and we keep coming back together. Maybe it's my age, maybe it's not, but you kids, you were the ones that stood out. The ones that refused to give in when life pushed us all. SO! Here to Corey and AJ, and the family we all have together!" He finished his speech as the clapping started. 

Corey was glad sitting there teary eyed while everyone clapped around here, even her new husband at her side, her other half. She was glad she had taken AJ's random idea to get married at the Empire, despite her parents wishes. She had a huge family, not just blood but her friends to, and former coworkers. Who knew a part time job years ago would have given her so much?


End file.
